The embedding of preformed active or passive components onto a microelectronic substrate, such as, for example, for decoupling, RF tuning or voltage regulation applications require a precise positioning of such components onto the substrate in order to allow a reliable connection of the electrical contacts, such as vias, on those components to existing conductive interconnect layers of the substrate.
Currently, embedded active and/or passive components are positioned onto a panel sized dielectric build-up layer of the substrate, and the build-up layer subsequently cured. However, disadvantageously, the viscous nature of the pre-cure dielectric build-up layer can cause significant shifts during the embedding process, and therefore cause appreciable positional errors with respect to the embedded components. Thus, prior art methods of embedding components onto microelectronic substrates can be unpredictable with respect to a reliable electrical connection and/or physical positioning of such components onto the substrate onto which they are being embedded, in this manner negatively affecting performance and yield.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.